One Last Funeral
by d60kit
Summary: Some familiar faces return to Fell's Church one final time. Vampire Diaries story.


They stay at the back, ever cautious. It is probably not necessary. Meredith has lived a nice long life and by now there is probably no one left in Fell's Church who would recognise them. She used to return here often, despite the danger. The town, its people, the memories still had some power over her but somewhere over the years her visits here have dwindled. Now, if she considers the subject, she does actually consider Florence as home. The Italian language comes easily to her after all this time and the city is perfect, small enough to feel welcoming but large enough that she feels safe, does not stand out. Yes, Fell's Church had ceased to be her home some time ago.

But she always comes back for the funerals and she can remember them all perfectly. Caroline's was about ten years ago. Her elegant, beautiful family clustered around the grave and the four of them watched from the back of the crowd, much like today.

Matt's was about 5 years now, though it seems so recent. It had ended up being just her and Elena in attendance that time. He'd timed it perfectly to ruin their girls' vacation and instead of Vegas the two of them had ended up back in Fell's Church.

Her mother had died young and been the first. They had known that her returning here so soon was dangerous but no one had tried to argue with her. Of course they had protested when she insisted she would go alone. In the end she just took her husband with her because it was not worth trying to argue with him. They'd stayed at the back, in the shadows, her hair tucked tightly under a scarf and a pair of dark glasses ready, just in case anyone seemed to look too closely. They have always come back for the funerals, but she realises with a jolt there are not very many left now; only a handful of people from her old life are still living and perhaps this they will attend.

This is a nice funeral though, if such a thing exists. It's for someone who's lived a long happy life. And it is a beautiful day, warm for April with soft wispy clouds and a feeling of hopefulness in the air. That helps because there's nothing worse than standing around a graveside in the pouring rain. Of course people are still crying today, it is a funeral after all, but she can't feel the waves of grief that have overwhelmed her on other occasions. Not that her Powers are particularly strong since she's always avoided human blood where possible. In fact they all do now. She is not entirely sure what Damon does when she's not around to see, but she trusts him not to do anything too terrible. Even weakened Powers would be able to sense true despair though and there is not any of that here.

Still she knows that if she looks to her side she will see tears on Elena's cheeks. Elena always cries, still seeming so deceptively human with her emotions visible to everyone. A few moments ago, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stefan reach out and pull his wife close to him. He realises how difficult this must be for Elena, and for her too she supposes. But she is not crying and in fact she feels strangely calm. Seventy eight years, three children, five grandchildren to date, a successful career and then enough retirement time for the travelling she and Alaric always wanted to do. Meredith has had the life she deserved and she's mainly here to celebrate that.

She can see Alaric from where she's standing now. She will admit that she does feel a slight pang of regret when she sees the way his children stand around him, offering him what comfort they can. Still, she has her own family, of a sort, and she does not regret her decision. She had been just twenty years old, young and strong. The doctors had said she would be able to fight the disease for a while, possibly win. She had told her friends that possibly was not enough, not when there was another choice. And after all, her grandmother had always said that she would die young. If she is entirely honest what she felt most of all was relief. She had been spared a decision that had been preying on her mind ever since Damon had appeared on her doorstep, almost a year after that fateful night in the clearing. He was the only one who had dared argue with her choice and he had given in eventually as she had known he would, as soon as the pain had started and he could not watch her suffer. And as he had given in she had felt his relief too; he would never be alone now, and neither would she.

Obviously there are drawbacks to the life she now leads, but being alone is not one of them. And she is happy. All this time and she still has not run out of places she wants to explore and things she wants to learn. Most importantly, she has never tired of the rather limited company she now keeps. Meredith had her family, and she has hers, albeit slightly less traditional.

As the coffin is lowered Elena, without letting go of Stefan, reaches for the other girl's hand. Bonnie squeezes Elena's hand, leans in closer to Damon and even manages a small smile through the tears which have finally started to well in her eyes. _Goodbye Meredith._


End file.
